God Is Bigger
God is Bigger, also known as Bigger than the Boogie Man, is a song from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Bob sings a song to Junior that God is the biggest thing in the universe and you don't need to be afraid of monsters. The Boyz in the Sink later did their own version of the song. Lyrics Original Bob: You were lying in your bed. You were feeling kind of sleepy. But you couldn't close your eyes because the room was getting creepy. Larry: Were those eyeballs in the closet? Was that Godzilla in the hall? Bob: There was something big and hairy casting shadows on your wall. Now your heart is beating like a drum. Your skin is getting clammy. There's a hundred tiny monsters jumping right in to your jammies! ''What are you going to do? Junior: I'm going to call the police. Bob: No. You don't have to do anything. Junior: What? Why? Bob: Because... ''God is bigger than the boogie man. He's bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV. Oh, God is bigger than the boogie man ''a''nd he's watching out for you and me. Junior: So when I'm lying in my bed and the furniture starts creeping, I'll just laugh and say "Hey! Cut that out!" ''A''nd get back to my sleeping '''c''ause I know that God's the biggest, ''a''nd He's watching all the while. So when I get scared, I'll think of Him ''a''nd close my eyes and smile! Bob, Larry and Junior: God is bigger than the boogie man. He's bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV. Oh, God is bigger than the boogie man, And he's watching out for you and me. Monster #1: So are you frightened? Junior: No not really! Monster #2: Are you worried? Junior: Not a bit! I know whatever's gonna happen, that God can handle it! Phil Winklestein: I'm sorry that I scared you when you saw me on TV. Junior: Well that's Okay, 'cause now I know that God is taking care of me! '' Everyone: ''God is bigger than the boogie man. He's bigger than Godzilla and the monsters on TV. Oh, God is bigger than the boogie man,And he's watching out for you and me. Junior: One more time! Everyone: God is bigger than the boogie man. He's bigger than Godzilla and the monsters on TV. Oh, God is bigger than the boogie man and he's watching out for you and me. He's watching out for you and me. Monster #1: Watching, Monster #2: watching, Monster #3: watching! Junior: Out for you and me, Yeah! Boyz In The Sink Version Larry: You were lying in your bed. You were feeling kind of sleepy. Mr. Lunt: You just could not close your eyes. Because the room was getting creepy. Jimmy: Were those eyeballs in the closet? Was that Godzilla in the hall? Larry: Was there something big and hairy casting shadows on the wall? Mr. Lunt: Now your skin is getting clammy. Junior: There's a hundred tiny monsters jumping right inside your jammies Boyz: God is bigger, bigger than the Boogie Man Larry: He's bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV Boyz: Oh, God is bigger, bigger than the Boogie Man Larry: He's watching, Mr. Lunt: Watching, Jimmy: Watching Boyz: Watching out for you and me Jimmy: So, when I'm lying in my bed and the furniture starts creeping. Junior: I'll just laugh and say, "Hey, cut that out!" And get back to my sleeping. Larry: 'Cause I know that God's the biggest and He's watching all the while. Junior: So, when I get scared I'll think of Him. Jimmy: And close my eyes and smile! Boyz: God is bigger, bigger than the Boogie Man. Larry: He's bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV. Boyz: Oh, God is bigger, bigger than the Boogie Man Larry: He's watching, Mr. Lunt: Watching, Jimmy: Watching Boyz: Watching out for you and me. Come on, come on, come on. Jimmy: In bed Boyz: I know, I know, I know Jimmy: I'm not scared Boyz: Come on, come on, come on. Jimmy: Because Boyz: I know, I know, I know Jimmy: God's there Bob: Watching out for you and me Larry: Now instead of getting clammy, Junior: You just trust that God is gonna give that Boogie Man a whammy! Boyz: God is bigger, bigger than the Boogie Man Larry: He's bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV Boyz: Oh, God is bigger, bigger than the Boogie Man Larry: He's watching, Mr. Lunt: Watching, Jimmy: Watching Boyz: God is bigger, bigger than the Boogie Man Larry: He's bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV Boyz: Oh, God is bigger, bigger than the Boogie Man Larry: He's watching, Mr. Lunt: Watching, Jimmy: Watching Junior: Watching out for you and me! Jimmy: Watching, Mr. Lunt: Watching, Larry: Watching Boyz: Watching out for you and me! Fun Facts *The eyes popping out from the closet was done by Robert Ellis. **The eyes in the dark may have or not be similar to the British television series "The Trap Door", where the opening has cartoon eyes in the dark. *This was the first song ever written for the series, even before the theme song was made. *Phil was inspired from the Wee Sing video series, which were out at the time, to make the song. *This song can be featured in Very Silly Songs!, and Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend. *This instrumental version can be heard in the end credits, and the compilation release for the end credits of Heroes of the Bible!: Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!), although that song isn't sung in the video. *Godzilla (Gojira) is a fictional Japanese monster created by Toho. *When Phil Vischer first showed his wife the song, she thought that the song was too simple to even be a song. *The first song to be worked on by Big Idea's music composer Kurt Heinecke. Gallery Category:Songs Category:1990s Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Lesson Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs written by Phil Vischer Category:Songs sung by Junior Asparagus Category:Songs sung by Larry the Cucumber Category:Songs sung by Bob the Tomato Category:Songs sung by Jimmy and Jerry Gourd Category:Songs sung by Mr. Lunt